“Transaction terminals” of the type having a data collection (e.g. mag stripe, smart card) input and signature capture capability for attachment to a point-of-sale (POS) network are growing in popularity. Unfortunately, currently available transaction terminals have been observed to exhibit numerous limitations.
For example, while presently available transaction terminals often are configured to prompt a user to enter personal identification (PIN) information, presently available transaction terminal lack adequate security features for assuring that the PIN information cannot be stolen, either by overriding of an encryption routine or by theft of encryption keys.
Presently available transaction terminals are also lacking in security features for monitoring presentation fraud. For example, while transaction terminals prompt a user to enter PIN information and to enter a signature, they are lacking in features which would enable determination of whether the person presenting information is in fact the person he purports to be.
The physical housings presently available in transaction terminals have also observed to be problematic. The reading unit of presently available transaction terminals is a “swipe” style mag stripe card reader which defines a slit opening on the top of the terminal. The orientation and configuration of these swipe-style slot transaction terminals force a reader into assuming uncomfortable and awkward body and arm positions during the reading process.
Other problems with present day transaction terminals exist as well. For example, present day transaction terminal allow unscrupulous persons to open the terminal, and remove secure information bearing microchips or to syphon information from the chips.
There is a need to address these and other problems observed with presently available transaction terminals.